Doubt unexpected
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Action in second season, after adventure of "His favourite pastime". A rainy weekend Diane feel sick and Sam must to take care of her. Diane continues knowing facets of Sam. One shot. I hope your reviews.


Weekends were for Sam and Diane especially nice . At the bar they used to delegate in Coach and Carla to carry out their personal plans . The experience of the previous weekend on board of that sailing boat had been extremely rewarding for both. When they were  
alone , enjoyed their time to the full and Sam used to reveal a special romanticism with Diane .

Seemed lie , especially for Sam , but they took eight months of relationship with some ups and downs, but certainly had prevailed good times .

That rainy weekend they had planned to stay at Diane´s flat . Sam had spare clothing in her apartment : pajamas, shoes, t-shirts... everything he can to need in order to be comfortable .  
It was Saturday morning, about 9 am , Sam and Diane had no desire to get up. Tangled in the sheets were , embraced ... The clothes

they wore the night before, scattered on the floor and scented candles, now unlit , which had distilled few hours ago, a pleasant

fragrance, that increased even more, if it was possible, the enjoyment of their pleasures .

- Sam, we should get up, -said Diane- , bringing her lips to Sam to kiss him sweetly.  
- Ummm ! Why? , I 'm so comfortable ... - Sam said quietly. Sam had his nose literally buried into Diane´s hair . He loved how she

smelled , he loved everything about Diane: her hands, her legs , her smile, her laugh, her mouth, oh boy, her mouth! he could die

savoring her mouth ...

Diane stroked his cheek and then his naked torso . She searched her satin robe , and when she found it, stuck to her slender body and

stood up. But, as soon as she had put her feet on the ground and took two steps, Sam saw to faint her before his eyes.

Immediately Sam got up scared :  
- Diane ! ! , Honey , what's wrong ? , Are you okay ? . Regardless of his nakedness, took her below the neck . Diane's eyes were

closed and he tried to wake, pated her on the cheeks . Then, she opened her eyes, looked stunned to him and replied:- Sam I´m fine.

.  
Oops, you scared me !. Sam helped her up from the floor and made sure she was sitting in bed before of going to get his boxer on the

floor of the room.  
Diane smiled longer ,had back the color to her face and her hands had temperature .  
_ Lie on you ,- said Sam-, I'm going to the kitchen to make coffee and something sweet .  
- Thanks honey , - Diane said , as she saw him leave the room .

But she was not felt fine few days ago .she was aware of this, but was afraid to tell Sam that she suspected that was pregnant º . He had a menstrual delay of eight days, and had morning sickness .  
Diane took the pill, but she knews that no contraceptive method was 100% sure, always had a margin of error .  
She hadn´t had the courage to go to the drugstore for a pregnancy test . How Sam would take it if it was true ? . My God , even

they had little time together and Sam was not a man who likes commitments . But she decided that she must to tell her, she was distressed and

needed to share with him her fears .

-0-0-0

Sam was adorable when he wanted : in the room had prepared a full breakfast: coffee smell was intoxicating and Diane stomach made

noises  
_ You're great, Sam ,- said Diane-  
Sam wore shirt and trousers and his unshaven beard was so attractive ...  
- Sit down honey, see you how feel better.  
Diane sat down, took a toast, anointed of jam and took a bite . Then he looked at Sam, who was served a cup of coffee, and she said:

Sam , I have to tell you about something -  
Sam looked at her puzzled, - something wrong? - Asked .  
- The sickness I've had before , it was not the first , well, today was worse than other days , but ...  
- What are you saying? , Said Sam . Are you sick? .  
- No, I do not know... if I'm pregnant./  
Sam was completely dumbfounded. He put the cup on the plate and stared her.  
- Come on, say something! - Diane said, almost with tears in her eyes .  
- But is it true ?, I mean, ... What do you mean... that you don't know that for sure ? - Added Sam .  
_ Diane´s tears rolled down her cheeks -I have not had the courage to do the pregnant test - she said .  
Sam couldn´t bear to see mourn to Diane, he moved his chair closer to her and took her hand. Don´t cry, -he said .  
It was curious, Sam didn´t know if he was happy, scared or both, but he was sure: he wasn´t upset.  
'You're not angry ? -Diane said, wiping away tears ... Diane didn´t expect that reaction in Sam. He was calm.  
- No, I´m not angry, but... I thought that you were taking the pill.  
- Of course, Sam , but I don´t know what happened.  
- Look, honey . I'll go down to the drugstore and will buy a test of these, so we are sure.  
- Sam , I have fear, don´t leave me alone ...  
Sam gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Diane was feeling relieved, she didn´t know what to think of this man. If she was surprised with the previous weekend, this was incredible .  
- I come soon, honey. Stay calm and drink your coffee. You´ll feel better.

For Diane the waiting was eternal, until Sam returned with the test in his hand. She was shaking, she was afraid, but in the other hand,secretly, wished with all her heart to have a son of Sam .

The eight minutes to know the result seemed eighties:  
"Negative,... negative", -said test- and she fell into a deep sadness.  
As she was slow to leave the bathroom, Sam knocked on the door with his knuckles. - Diane , are you okay ? . Open the door  
Sam heard the sound of the latch and opened the door . He found her crying with test in her hand. Sam saw that it was negative. He held her like never before. They stayed a long time in each other's arms, without nothing to say, until Diane was relieved .

- Don´t tell me you wanted to have a baby now ? - Sam asked, smiling .  
- I don´t know...- Diane told- I love you so much! , And turned to him hugging him tightly.  
Sam was happy knowing that Diane loved him -  
-You must eat and rest more...-said Sam with a smile.-And I´ll have to take better care of you.

Sam and Diane didn´t talk about what happened that rainy weekend until few years after, when they became engaged. But Sam

knew, from that moment, that his desire was that Diane could become someday in the mother of his sons.


End file.
